Religionballs Wiki:Rules
The rules for this Wiki are as follows, please read them carefully: Essential Rules # This cannot be stressed enough. You WILL be banned from this Wiki for broadcasting unwanted personal information of other users (doxxing): ##Doxx the nationality of an user: 2 weeks block ##Doxx the city where the users live: 3 months block ##Doxx the real name: 1 month block ##Doxx the real surname: 3 months block ##Doxx both (name and surname): 1 year block ##Doxx the house where the user live, the telephone number or the face: Permanently Blocked (100 years) #Do not insult or bait other members of the community. Punishment: A 3-days' block, with 2-days extension for each repeat. Warnings are only given for new users. ##Do not insult or bait the Fandom Staff: 1 week block, possible global block ##Do not make fun of a user's depression/mental health: 1 week block #If you insult, vandalize, spam, threaten, create spamming-sockpuppets, type inappropriate information and insult other wikis, we will ask Staff/VSTF to global block you. Punishment: Globally blocked ##Do not declare "war" or start a "coup" against the Polandball Wiki. If you are unhappy with how the wiki is run, please say what you don't like about it and the staff will try to fix it. Punishment: 1 month block ##Do not raid other wikis on behalf of the Polandball Wiki. Punishment: 1 month block (first offense) or permanent block (second offense), if mods find out about the raid via discovery or complaint by another wiki; possible global block ##Do not spread drama from other wikis to the Polandball Wiki. Punishment: 2 week block #Do not make alts to surpass bans. Punishment: Permanently Banned (the Alt), banned for a longer time the original account) #Discriminatory speech, especially discriminatory slurs are banned, as it violates Fandom's Terms of Use. ##Anti-LGBT Speech (Homophobia): Warning, 3 day block, possible global block ##Religious hate (islamophobia, christianophobia, included anti-Atheism...): Warning, 3 day block, possible global block ##Ethnic hate (against Slavs, against Kurds, against Arabs, anti-semites, ...): Warning, 3 day block, possible global block ##Genocide denial: 1 week block ##Racism: 3 day block, possible global block #You must be 13 years or older to be on this wiki, according to Fandom's Terms of Use. Punishment (if under 13): Banned until 13th birthday or until join date when the user is projected to be 13 (if birthday is non-disclosed) ##Side note, the ban may last for a bit while you are 13 if the latter is the case, since the mods won't know when you will turn 13. #If you do things on this Wiki for the purpose of self-glorification, you will not be well-liked by the community. Punishment: Warning #DO NOT MINI-MOD. This means acting like an admin/chatmod even though you aren't one. If a person isn't behaving, tell the admins, they will resolve the issue, you don't need to type in all caps at them. Punishment: Warning #Do not send false reports. The admins at Polandball Wiki volunteer at their job and you wasting their time is not helping anyone. Attempting to report a staff member to the VSTF wiki because you are butthurt about being banned also counts. Punishment: 1 month per false report. #Treat other users (especially staff) with respect. If your actions, despite not breaking any previously mentioned rules, have been deemed unacceptable by the admins (Ex: Sarcasm, Satire), you may be punished. Punishment: Warning, then a one day block, increasing by two days for every violation. Chat Rules # Do not spam in chat. Punishment : 1 day of ban from chat # Do not declare war in chat. Punishment: 1 week of ban from chat # Do not post any porn (NSFW) or gore (NSFL) in chat. Punishment: Depends how bad it is # Do not post jumpscare sites, shock sites, virus sites or similar. Punishment: Depends how bad it is #Don't contribute to pointless arguments and flame wars. Punishment: 1 warning, then increasing chat ban times for every repeat # The previous rules also count here. Do not insult, mini-mod, alts, doxx, etc. #Restrictions on the use of character-styling such as bold, italicised, slashed, sized, typewritered, differently written and coloured text. It will still be used, but there will be a vague limit to how much you may use them (perhaps it shall only be used to emphasize points or annoucements). Other scripts like CУЯILLIC or Greek-like are subject to this rule too. ##Speaking in other languages (in this case, not in English) should be done only in private message. Greetings and other short words like "kurwa" are exempted from the rule. Punishment: 2 hours, then increasing chat ban times for every repeat #Very Bad speech is banned (mostly using caps and big text) and related topics, those convicted of them will serve two to six hour sentences depending on the severity. Repeated offenses will result maxinum 2 months banned from chat. This includes: #*Anti-LGBT Speech (Homophobia) #*Religious hate (islamophobia, christianophobia, included anti-Atheism...) #*Ethnic hate (against Slavs, against Kurds, against Arabs, anti-semites, ...) #*Political ideas hate (against communism, against capitalism, against libertarianism, ...) #*Ultra-nationalism ("my country is stronk and must remove all other inferior countries or something") #*Racism #*Insulting another user. This includes calling him/her in a way that is ensured it's offensive for the insulted user. #*...any other personal teasing #*Calls everything that you hate "a cancer" or "a mental disease". Punishment: 2 hours, then increasing chat ban times for every repeat * *